A furnace may be found in a HVAC system. The furnace typically includes a burner system, one or more heat exchangers, and a blower. The burner system can be configured to combust gas to generate heat, which can be used to, for example, heat air. Typically, the burner system may include one or more burners, a manifold, a gas valve and a support assembly to hold these components. These components are secured to the support assembly, for example by brackets and fasteners. The burners are a serviceable item and may need to be cleaned on a regular basis. However, the brackets and fasteners may make it difficult to remove and install the burners.